


Gao'ing echoes from the past

by Eon (Eonsister)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Back to the past, Giotto is a cute dork, Is this cliché?, Joke of G's hair will never get old, Like decendant like ancistor, M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ten Year Bazooka, Tsuna in Natsu's form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonsister/pseuds/Eon
Summary: Tsuna should have known better than to let his guard down. Now trapped in Natsu's lion cub body 400 years in the past, how is he going to get back, when the only one who seems to be able to understand what he say, is the one he can't tell who he really is?





	1. A boom and a gao

**Author's Note:**

> "Speak" – Japanese  
> (Bold) "Talk" – Italian  
> 'what' – Thinking  
> (Oh god) – What the gao means
> 
>  I own nothing but the craziness called plot!

Tsuna, who had finally after much persuasion (more like Reborn forcing him) had become Vongola Decimo or neo Vongola primo whichever was more to your liking, was sitting outside in his garden with the lion cub, Natsu, on his lap, petting the purring lion making Tsuna make a soft chuckle. He had always loved how the sky flame mane felt like and the red armor helm reminded him of the red color of his gloves.

 

He unconsciously played with the chain that connected the rings on his pinky and middle finger as he made a sigh, “Hey Natsu? Why do you think that Enma-kun and Reborn have been glaring at each other when they think I wouldn’t notice it?” The lion cub answered with a couple of ‘gao’s that Tsuna half blushed, half pouted of.

 

If somebody who didn’t know the young don saw him right there, then they would probably think that he was going crazy from answering the gao’s with normal human words, but those who knew him, knew that both lion and master could understand each other perfectly fine like they were talking in the same language.

 

The two sky flame wielders were having a conversation when Tsuna’s HI began to yell, that he had to move and it seemed like Natsu had read his feelings, but both sky flames were too slow to avoid getting hit by a missile from the ten-years bazooka.

 

\--: 400 years in the past :--

 

Tsuna woke up to sight of a forest and looked around to see if he could recognize anything, but got concerned when he didn’t and swallowed a bit.

 

Gao… GA-RAOW?! (What happened… WAIT WHAT?!) Tsuna looked around after the lion cub, since Natsu was the only one he knew who ‘Gao’ed and had been with him when the bazooka had hit him but didn’t see anybody. He knew that hearing a ‘gao’ without his lion being in sight could only mean two things and Tsuna didn’t like either of the things.

‘Okay… there can only be two reasons for hearing Natsu’s gao without him being here which is… 1 – being hit by the bazooka had made me go so crazy while transporting me to the future, that I’m hearing tings and reason 2 which is-!’ Tsuna was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard something coming his way and tried to stand up on two legs but lost his balance when he tried and made a yelp before he decided to finally look at his ‘hands’ which had turned into paws.

 

The paws confirmed what he almost feared as he felt the upgraded armor, which he had found surprisingly great looking, and was almost sure that it was the two armor parts on the sides of the head was part of the reason for the new arm parts he used to fire the support flames when he was using his XX burner.

 

Not being used to have a tail nor walking on four legs did he unconsciously step on his new tail and made a loud yelp as he looked for what just hurt him that he didn’t notice the red compass eyed male who had been watching the little lion cub from when Tsuna stepped on his tail but what confused him was that the lion’s mane and tail hair had the same color as his friend’s flame, **“But that can’t be… Giotto never mentioned having a lion, let alone one with sky flame mane and a red helmet…”**

 

The red-haired person had only whispered it but he got a surprised look as the lion froze for a second before looking the way he was with a ‘Gao?!’ that he couldn’t help but think sounded too adorable to be true making him blush a little, and smiled as it was almost like the lion, just like Giotto, had some crazy intuition that his blond haired friend had called Hyper Intuition or HI for short, so he walked out where the lion could see him, **“Don’t worry, I won’t harm you…”**

 

Tsuna’s HI had warned him about that he was not alone so he made a “Gao?!” (Who’s there?!). He had been meaning to make it sound like a growl but was nowhere near as intimidating as the sky wanted to but forgot about it when he saw who it was that his HI had sensed “Gao… rauo?” (Cozart… Simon?)

 

Had he still been in human form would his mouth be wide open because if the primo of the Simon famiglia was alive then he knew that he wasn’t in the future but in the flipping past! He was snapped out of it when he heard the one he now knew was the primo of the Simon famiglia talk to him and was happy that Reborn had forced him to learn Italian before moving to his mansion in Sicily and he was happy that the Italian had become like a second mother tongue “Gao, GAO raw~” **(I know, you ARE Enma’s ancestor and primo’s friend~)**

 

Cozart chuckled of the little lion cub Tsuna even if the only thing he heard was gao’ing as the little sky tried to run but was still not fully used to be on four legs so he tripped over his tail half way over to the Simon and fell on his face and made a whimper and made a sniff before he felt himself getting picked up and looked up and looked up and saw Cozart smiling down at him, “Are you okay, little guy? You should be more careful”

 

Cozart made a soft smile as he looked the way he came from and then on the little lion in his arms as he scratched the lion making him purr. **_‘_ I should probably show this one to Giotto… he does have the same kind of color flames as the lion’s mane…’ “You know I got a good friend and I’m sure he’ll like to meet someone like you!”**

 

Tsuna wasn’t even aware of the fact that he was purring and didn’t listen to what the primo that was holding him was saying, since he was too comfortable where he was to notice that Cozart was carrying him away. It was only when he saw where the red-head brought him to, that he began to feel nervous because if it really WAS Cozart Simon who was carrying him, then he had a pretty good idea of who was owning the big mansion that Cozart was knocking on the door.

 

It wasn’t long after knocking that the door opened, but when Tsuna saw who it was, did he relax a bit more, when he saw the pinkish red-haired G. “Gao!” (Pinky!) Tsuna had only said the color since he now knew that the right-hand man only heard it as ‘gao’s but he was still looking surprised from the fact that Cozart was carrying a lion cub. **“Cozart? Why the hell are you carrying a lion?”**

 

Cozart resisted the urge to chuckle. **“Hello to you, too G. I’m carrying this little guy because I found him out in the forest all alone and I just couldn’t leave him, so I thought that I would show him to Giotto”** G looked confused at the Simon like he didn’t understand how a lion could be in the neighborhood without any of them knowing, but something about the lion was not what he remembered a lion having as mane and hair on the end of the tail.

**“Wait a minute… aren’t those the same flames as Giotto’s?”** That made the red-head nod. **“I think so too, but don’t you think that Giotto would have told us if he had a lion?”** G didn’t know what to think, so he just stepped away so Cozart could get in with Tsuna, who was trying to see if he could somehow escape before risking changing the history too much. But the ‘changing history’ thoughts flew out of his mind when he saw a certain melon head that made him think back to the time where he had just met Enma and began to growl with a snarl.

 

His flames started to increase, making his mane of flames bigger which made Cozart so chocked, that he dropped Tsuna who landed on all four, and wasn’t listening to his HI who told him that the mist guardian wouldn’t betray the family yet while his eyes never left Daemon who looked just as confused as G had looked as the other guardians and even Giotto came to see where the growling came from. “Rawr…” (You…)

 

(Meanwhile)

 

Giotto had been signing paperwork when he felt something that reminded him of his own flames while he heard loud growling which made his HI tell that something would go VERY wrong if he didn’t stop it, so he hurried out of the room to where he thought that the growling came from.

 

 When he reached the room did he not know if he should be surprised, confused or whatever you get when you see a lion with a mane made from what seemed like his own sky flames, but knew that he had to do something when it looked like it was going to hurt someone. He quickly decided to try to calm the lion down since no one knew what it could do with those sky flames, so before anyone could say Vongola was the blonde now standing between, the lion and his guardians while being in HDWM. **“One wrong move, and you will have to deal with me…?”**

 

Giotto had expected the lion cub to either get scared of him being in HDWM, or continue growling. But what he DIDN'T expect was the fact, that the lion looked like it not only calmed down by the sight of him, even if he hadn’t seen it before, but had the thought of that the growling stopped because the lion was probably having got the idea that because he had sky flames then they were family. He didn’t know what to do with either the situation or the lion who looked happy up at him.

 

Tsuna on the other hand had shoved his aggressions he had felt into the back of his head when he looked up at the man that he could easily recognize as his great, great, great, great grandpa and moved from being around Cozart to sit in front of Giotto with a happy looking expression, “Gao!” (Grandpa!) The little sky’s tail waived back and forth as Giotto looked at the laughing Cozart, **“I think the little guy thinks you’re his mother with that sky flame of yours Giotto!”** The primo of the Vongola family, looked like he didn’t believe what he had heard, his friend say until he heard some of his guardians try to hide their chuckle of the thought that the cub had made Giotto it’s mom.

 

Tsuna was making a confused face but inside did he know that if he had his human form, then he would be banging his head against a wall while blushing. Everyone in the room looked at Tsuna, who made his infamous puppy eyes which was now strengthened ten times over by having Natsu’s little lion cub form and made a soft little “Gao?” (Can I stay here?) making everyone’s heart, even Alaude and Daemon’s, melt before the dons of the Simon and Vongola family looked at each other with a look saying, ‘I’m keeping him!’ before they narrowed their eyes.

**“I found him, and you know what they say, finders, keepers Giotto”** That made said blonde cross his arms with a frown. **“But he has MY flame, PLUS he already thinks that I’m his parent Cozart”** They continued making Tsuna a bit uncomfortable, until G decided that it was enough and smacked both in the back of their heads **“Okay this is too fucking childish you two, fighting over a lion that has a helm, did neither of you think about if it was send by one of our damn enemies to kill you Giotto?!”** He had just said that when everyone felt some big amounts of KI coming from the little cub. It almost as much, if not even more than when Daemon had been on the receiving end.

 

Giotto knew from the mane that the cubs sky flames was almost, if not just as pure as his own, so if the lion attacked with those flames, and they were not controlled, then it would mean some serious damage to both people and buildingm which would mean that he would get more paperwork. So when Tsuna made ready to ‘tell his opinion’ about the right-hand man accusing him for being send to kill his ancestor, had Giotto grabbed the lion and held him in his arms.

 

But that resulted in him trying not to get freaked out, for what the other’s was seeing as an angry lion who was ‘gao’ing and roaring at G. Giotto was looking at a brunet that looked a lot like him, with the sky flame dancing on the forehead while having orange eyes that was where the lion should be and wasn’t hearing the gao’s but actual human language: **“Don’t you DARE assume I was sent to kill primo, when I would rather die than hurt Vongola, take a look on the helm, you damn pink haired smoker!”**

 

Those words made the blond-haired primo, drop him making Giotto see the lion again, but then looked at the others **“D-Did you guys see that?”** The guardians and Cozart didn’t know exactly what Giotto meant so they assumed that their boss and friend meant that the lion, was now starring at Giotto, like it was waiting for him to do or say something, was now paying no attention to G from the moment that the don had dropped the cub.

 

Giotto's guardians looked first at each other, before looking at their boss. **“Well, ‘if see that’ meant seeing you somehow calming down a crazy lion, then yes we saw it”** Giotto was about to tell about what he really meant when he felt something on his leg and looked down and saw the… what should he call it? A lion cub? A young male in a VERY convincing disguise? Having a paw touching him like to get his attention. Tsuna might have used a very convincing worried mask with what the other heard as a little ‘Ga gao?’ but the blonde don’s HI told him, that both of them knew that he knew that the worried was only half acted and was only confirmed when he heard the words ( **“I’ll try to explain later, okay?”** )

 

Giotto was about to ask what the other meant when he heard Cozart’s voice, **“Well, it seems like the little guy has decided where he wanna be, take good care of him and maybe let him visit me sometimes okay?”** Giotto could only nod since he was confused by the whole situation as Cozart left, which made primo make a deep sigh. **“Dio mio, what am I gonna do…”**


	2. Moodswings of Vongola size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Talk” – Japanese  
> (Bold) “Talk” – Italian  
> ‘Thing’ – Thoughts   
> (Talk) – What the ‘gao’ means

Everybody had split up after a few minutes on Giotto order. Giotto himself had taken Tsuna to his room and was now sitting on a chair while looking at Tsuna who was looking back, laying down almost like a cat on Giotto’s bed. Wondering just how on earth he should explain things. “Ga… Gao rauo rawr…” **(Well… This is awkward…)** This earned him a sigh from his ancestor before the blonde narrowed his eyes,

**“How about you start with who you are, why you look like a lion and why only I seem to understand what you say.”** Tsuna couldn’t tell that he was shocked that Giotto could understand him, even if he had turned into Natsu’s form. But the questions he was given was something he knew that he under NO circumstances could tell the whole true story without changing history.

 

Tsuna thought carefully about what he could and couldn’t tell… “Gao... rawr rao, gao rauo… **(My name is Tsuna, I don’t know HOW I turned into this form, but I think that the reason you can understand me is that we both have sky flames…)** He hoped that those answers would be enough for now but didn’t even need his HI to know that Giotto knew he hadn’t told everything, with the way he looked at Tsuna. ‘Gods I wish I could talk with Talbot… I can’t tell Primo almost anything, without knowing if it would affect the future… Who knows what would happen if I screwed up?!’.

 

The two skies continued to look at each other for a while; Tsuna did it out of curiosity since he hadn’t seen his ancestor since he fought Byakuran in the future, while Giotto was trying to figure out what Tsuna was hiding from him.

 

Giotto made a sigh and stood up. **“I assume that you won’t tell me anything else right now… I WOULD say that I was going to get back to work and leave you, but…”** Tsuna never liked it when a mafia boss said ‘but’ while looking at him, since there had been a couple of times where they had then tried to kill him. So, he used the tactic that he always used when his HI had warned him about other mafia dons.

 

The ‘puppy eyes of doom’ as his guardians had called it, who was being even more dangerous, because of his little lion cub form. “Gaaoo? ~” **(Please take me with you? ~)** This made primo blush and Tsuna who made a begging sounding gao could almost imagine that Giotto was trying to hold back from having a nosebleed from the overexposure of Tsuna’s puppy eyes.

 

And he was right since Giotto had been holding himself back from just squealing like a girl while hugging the little lion cub. **“I…”** He made a cough as he looked away while blushing, holding a hand in front of his nose **“W-Well, I DO need to keep an eye on you, so you might as well come with me to where I do all my work…”** This made Tsuna smile to the point where Giotto was sure that he almost saw flowers and bright stars behind the lion before Tsuna hopped down from the bed and ran over to sit by his ancestor’s side and looked up at him.

 

Tsuna wondered what work Giotto meant while they walked, but Tsuna’s eyes wandered down on his four paws. He thought about how he could get back to his own time. But since it seemed that it was the only primo who could understand what was being said, was it hard to come up with anything which made him sigh making Giotto look down before he took Tsuna up and carried him, in his arms.

 

**“You know, Cozart was right. Lion cub or not, you really ARE too cute like this!”** This made Tsuna blush and looked away, “G-Gao! Ga raou! **(S-Shut up! I’m not cute!)** Giotto chuckled from this with a smile and scratched the same place did, making Tsuna unconsciously purr out loud. The two skies had just arrived in front of the office when G came with a stack of paperwork which made Giotto and even Tsuna get pale of the sight

 

Tsuna got deja vu from when Gokudara would come with paperwork about Hibari and Mukuro destroying things. **“Oh, Giotto, I was just about to give you these papers… Alaude and Daemon have been fighting again…”** He made a deep sigh when he saw his friend carry the lion. **“Really? Can’t you let go of that damn lion for a minute while you work on these papers?”**

 

Tsuna could only petty Giotto when the blonde pouted. **“Well, that is not entirely right G… it’s just that he’s too cute, I mean, look at him!”** Tsuna couldn’t help but use the, what he nicknamed on just a whim, ‘Natsu-form-puppy-eyes-of-doom-look’ while looking at G. “Gao, gao raaaoouu?” **(Let him go, just for now, pretty pleeease?)** The look Tsuna gave the right-hand man, made him blush making his hair look pinker than his face. Both skies were having a hard time keeping their mask and not just break out in laughter, from the look that G made. But G soon made a deep sigh and glared at the ‘lion’ as the blush fainted. **“Giotto, for fuck sake, give me that lion and get back to work, you are not getting out of this!”**

 

This gave Tsuna an idea. He looked up at G with the ‘kicked puppy’ look that had even worked on Reborn a couple of times. “Gaooo, gao ga… raow…” **(Come on pinky… I want to see how this place looks before I turn into an old, grown-up lion…)** Giotto tried not to laugh, but made a snort with a smile as he looked at Tsuna, making G raise an eyebrow with a ‘the-hells-going-on?’ look. **“Did I miss something, or are you going crazy?”** Giotto looked confused at G for a moment before he remembered that only he could understand what Tsuna said. **“Oh, it was just Tsuna here who said something funny”** This made G look like he was almost sure that his friend was going crazy while something peaked his curiosity, **“Who’s Tsuna?”**

 

Tsuna wasn’t surprised by the question, since only the blonde Vongola don, who was carrying him, knew his name, but made a pout. “Ga gao!” **(That’s me!)** Giotto chuckled of this and began to scratch the lion behind his ears, making the little sky relax and purr loudly. Giotto chuckled with a smile at the sight, while G shook his head, before scolding himself for not thinking about it earlier. **“Why don’t you leave your lion with Cozart while you finish these papers?”** The blonde wasn’t too happy, but complied with a childish pout, **“Fine, but I’m getting him back right after!”** The Pinkett shook his head as the two friends headed over to the red-head.

 

(Time skip was brought to you by a growling time traveler)

 

Tsuna was sitting on Giotto’s shoulder, while the blonde knocked on the door as he looked at Tsuna. **“Now, I’m gonna leave you with my friend who found you, while I work on some important stuff, okay?”** This made Tsuna smile a ‘lion smile’ with a small nod. “Gao! Raou ga raow” **(Okay! I’m sure that Cozart and his family, would be happy to see us)** As Tsuna said the primo of the Simon had a family, had Giotto narrowed his eyes a little.

 

Giotto didn’t say anything, but was still a little confused, by the fact that his HI didn’t react from what he just heard. **‘Since when did Tsuna know, that Cozart has a family?’** He didn’t have more time to think about it before the door opened and Cozart stood in front of them as he began to smile at the sight of the visitors, **“Well, isn’t THIS a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?”**

 

Tsuna jumped down from his ancestor’s shoulder as G spoke. **“Giotto here, can’t work with that lion in the mansion, so we”** A little mumbled **“More like you…”** Came from a pouting Giotto as the word ‘we’ were spoken. **“Thought that it would be a better choice to let it be here, so there wouldn’t be too many distractions.”** Cozart chuckled from this as he picked up Tsuna, and scratched him, his favorite spot, making Tsuna look content and purr while Cozart looked at his two friends. **“I guess you are going to come back to get this little guy when you are done with the papers?”** G sighed while pointing at their blonde friend. **“I might not, but you can count on that this guy, is going to do his paperwork a lot faster, to get that beast back from you.”**

 

Cozart and Tsuna were waving as the don, and right-hand man of the Vongola family left. The moment they were out of sight walked Cozart inside his mansion, while Tsuna looked up at the man, who would be his best friend’s ancestor, to see if there were other similarities between the ancestor and descendant, more than the red hair, that is. Cozart noticed that Tsuna was looking at him and smiled at him, **“Don’t worry you’re in good hands here, till Giotto comes back to get you.”** Tsuna made a nod, while he was beginning to miss being able to talk with other human beings, who wasn’t the one he couldn’t tell any important things to.

 

Cozart was walking down a hall when something suddenly came to mind and looked down on Tsuna, **“Oh yeah, I forgot to ask Giotto if he had given you a name yet! So, is it okay if I call you Gaosy for now, since that’s what you’re saying?”** Tsuna wanted to facepalm, if he could, of the name. “Gao, GAO raou rawr…” **(You GOT to be kidding me, it’s not even close to Tsunayoshi…)** Cozart smiled with a nod, not knowing what Tsuna had just said. The red-haired Shimon primo walked inside a room with his family who looked nervous on Tsuna. That was until he used his ‘kicked puppy’ look, which made the whole family’s hearts melt, making them just as happy to have him as Cozart. This made Tsuna even more amused by how much more powerful it had become, with him looking like Natsu.

 

(Time skip was brought to you by a melon head)

 

It had been a couple of hours with Tsuna being in Cozart’s home when it sounded like somebody was knocking on the door. **“That must be Giotto… Okay, everyone. It’s time for Gaosy to go back!”** Cozart chuckled when he disappointed protest and some begging to let the lion stay with them. He shook his head as he lifted Tsuna up, into his arms and walked over to the door and opened it. Of the two persons who were standing outside the door was it only one of them Cozart had expected, **“Oh, Hi Giotto and Daemon, have you come to-!”** By the sight of the melon head, was Tsuna ready to leave Cozart with a growl and jumped with so much set off, that Cozart fell backward, which surprised both sky and mist, but mostly when Tsuna rammed into Daemon making him fall like Cozart.

 

Giotto had thought, that he could give Tsuna and his mist another chance for a peaceful meeting, but those thoughts went right out of the window when he was the only one who was standing. Cozart was slowly sitting up with a surprised and Daemon still laying on the ground, swearing like he only had heard G do when the pink haired was annoyed on Asari, getting scratched in the face by a ‘gao’ing’ Tsuna who’s claws was cloaked in sky flames.

 

The blonde shook his head before thinking of a way to calm the lion down but didn’t have enough time to think of any other way to save his mist guardian but to take the lion in his arms. He hoped that sending small waves of harmonized sky flames through the lion, or boy as he knew it was, would calm him a bit down. But unlike the first time where it had only been him who had been able to hear what Tsuna said was it different this time.

 

Tsuna was aware of the flames that Giotto was trying to calm him with, but what he didn’t realize, was that the flames also had another effect that none of them had seen coming. **“Gao raw gratch the melon head!” (Let me scratch)** He was about to say more when he saw the faces of both Daemon who had stopped cursing, and Cozart who was just looking like he didn’t believe that the ‘lion’ had just spoken Italian, just yet. It wasn’t before Daemon spoke, that Tsuna noticed the looks he was getting, **“Did… Did that lion just talk like a human?!”** Tsuna was a little hurt by the comment since it sounded like he wasn’t human and looked sad, which Giotto felt bad about it when he saw the sadness and frowned when he looked at Daemon, **“Let’s just get home Daemon…”**

 

They had said goodbye to Cozart who just promised that he wouldn’t tell what had just happened, to anyone. The three Vongola members were in their carriage with awkward silence being the only thing between them, before Tsuna, who was no longer under the influence of his ancestor’s flames, looked at all the all the scratch marks on the mist guardian’s face with a guilty look while having calmed down. “Gao… Ga raou gao…” **(I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to hurt you like that…)**

 

Daemon looked confused on Tsuna since he couldn’t understand the ‘gao’ing’ before Giotto made a sigh followed by a calm smile as he looked at the other male, as he began to pet Tsuna, trying to cheer the younger one a bit up. **“He said he was sorry for the scratching… but this reminds me”** He looked curious on Tsuna, **“How DID you speak back there?”**

 

Tsuna, who hadn’t really thought over why he got the looks, thought over it while relaxing from the petting. “Ga… Gao…” **(I… I actually don’t know…)**. The rest of the trip went by fast for the two skies as they thought what happened back in Cozart’s place, and only snapped out of their thoughts when they heard Daemon speak. **“We have arrived at the mansion Primo.”** Giotto made a nod and smiled as he took Tsuna, who was half-asleep, up in his arms as he walked inside the Vongola mansion. **“Seems someone is tired… want to sleep in my room?”** Tsuna yawned making Giotto want to hug and never let go of him. The sight of the young decimo who fell asleep in the older sky’s arms making Giotto smile while carrying Tsuna up to the room in his arms. He quietly laid the lion looking boy on the bed, as he made a smile while saying: **“Buona notte mio figlio…”**


	3. Small glimpses from another time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Blah" - Talking
> 
> 'Blah' - Thinking
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing but the craziness of a plot!~

\--:In the present with Reborn and the others:--

Reborn had been in a bad mood ever since he had found out that his student had disappeared when he had been hit by, after Reborn’s own opinion, the stupid cow of a thunder guardian’s bazooka, and no one had taken his place. Reborn would never admit it out loud, but he had grown quite fond of the brunet over time. After Tsuna had released him and the other arcobaleno from the curse, was he feeling like Tsuna had taken an unreplaceable spot in his heart. Reborn wanted to keep Tsuna safe which was why he continued the young Vongola boss’ spartan training under the excuse of that ‘the Vongola boss should always be on his toes.' 

Another thing that was bugging Reborn was how close Tsuna and Enma had become. The last thing that the now adult looking sun ex-arcobaleno was going to admit was true, was that he was jealous of the fact that the two decimos were getting closer than he was with Tsuna. He walked into the meeting room and made a sigh as he got an headage from the guardians who was getting out of control with all their fighting and, after Reborn’s opinion, annoying yelling. ‘How dame-Tsuna have been keeping me from killing them all this time, is now a mystery to me…’ He reached for his gun and shot a couple of times up in the air to get all seven guardians’ attention. “Will you shut up for a moment?! I want to know if any of you have been doing something useful since dame-Tsuna disappeared.” 

Everyone who was gathered looked at each other. Not even Hibari was making eye-contact with Reborn, and Mukuro who wanted to disappear was thinking twice about using his mist flames. Reborn narrowed his eyes as he looked at a certain thunder guardian, who was squirming under the fedora wearing hitman’s glare and wanted to flee when he began to speak. “So… Who thought that it was a brilliant idea, to fire a particular bazooka, who we now know was modified since no one took dame-Tsuna’s place?” This question made everybody look at Lambo, who knew that he was in deep, deep trouble and had no Tsuna to hide behind. “I… Um…” He suddenly pointed at the silver haired who was sitting the cross of the table. “It’s bakadera’s fault! He made me do it!”

When Lambo said that, was Gokudera quick to stand up, making his chair fall behind him. “What do you mean by my fault?! It was you who pressed the fucking trigger, you stupid cow!” He growled as he narrowed his eyes. “If it weren't for you, then tenth wouldn’t have disappeared like that!” This made Lambo begin to cry, resulting in him pulling out the bazooka, that Reborn had just spoken about. “Shut up, stupid Bakadera!” He pushed the trigger and shot after Gokudera. 

The right-hand storm dodged the missile, which continued out of the window. Everyone looked at the now broken window before looking back at Lambo, who had been stopped from escaping by Reborn. The fedora wearing man was about to reprimand Lambo when Giannini came into the room looking around. He looked worried when he saw the broken window and then looked at the guardians. “That wasn’t broken by the time bazooka, right?” That question confused the people in the room. Everyone had the same question on their mind, but it was Chrome who asked it, “Y-Yes, it was lightning-san who fired at storm-san, but he dodged it, making the missile fly out of the window… Is-is that a bad thing?” 

Giannini paled by the question and swallowed. “W-Well… I might have modified it to take the one it hits to another time than ten years in the future…” The room got silent the moment he had answered while everyone got disbelieving faces. The first one to say anything, was Reborn who was looking more annoyed than anything, “So, if my dame-student isn’t in the future, then tell me… Where. Did. You. Send. Him?” The mechanic feared what Reborn would do when he answered. “I… I don’t know, we never got to that point in the test, so we are currently trying to figure it out!” He looked carefully at the guardians, with a question they hadn’t thought about. “So… Do any of you know where the missile is right now?”

Everyone was looking at each other, fearing one of the most likely places, before an outrage looking Adelheid, stormed into the room, surprising the guardians into an offensive stand before they saw who it was. “No one leaves this room before you have told me, where you have taken Enma to!” All seven guardians looked more or less unsure at each other before Yamamoto spoke, “Haha, funny you say that because… Tsuna has been missing for a whole day now too… And we don’t know where he is.” Adelheid looked surprised at the people in the room. “Wait do you mean missing, like missing completely just after being hit with the missile?” Everyone made a nod as Reborn spoke. “Why don’t you tell us what happened?”

Adel made a sigh as she calmed down. She looked calmly around as she began to speak. “Enma and I were on our way over here because he said, he had something important to talk with Tsunayoshi about. Neither of us noticed the missile before it was too late and Enma was hit… I was expecting him to be on the ground when the pink smoke had disappeared, but there was no sign of him anywhere. I knew that it had something to do with you since your thunder guardian seems to have a weapon which appears to be able to change time.” Reborn raised an eye brow out of curiosity. Could it be that both young mafia bosses had been sent to the same time-period, wherever that was?

Everyone had been talking about all kinds of possible scenarios, making it easier for a certain redhead to sneak into the room while mumbling something about getting a stomachache. Reborn was the first to turn around followed quickly by everyone when they heard the nervous Shoichi make a cough to announce that he was there. “S-Sorry to interrupt if what you were talking about was important, but Spencer and I have found some clues to where Tsuna-san might have ended up…”

This caught everyone’s attention as they followed him out of the room and into the room where all the portraits of all the Vongola generations were hanging and stopped as he pointed at the painting of the first generation. “Do you all remember how it usually looks?” That earned him a confused nod from all in the Vongola family. “Well, look closely on the mist guardian’s face and also at what is on Vongola primo’s lap.” Everyone looked the places he had mentioned and couldn’t quite see what he meant.

Adel, who was also watching the painting, raised an eye brow as she pointed at Daemon. “Wait… What are those scratch marks on his face? They don’t look like they are from a typical house cat.” Shoichi smiled at the older woman as the others looked surprised at her before looking at Daemon’s face in the painting again. “She’s right, he DOES look like he was scratched by something bigger not long before it was taken.” It was Gokudera who had spoken before Hibari looked at the being on primo’s lap and made a smirk. “Hn, the omnivore’s lion, is on the lap.” Shoichi made a small smile as he nodded. “We believe that it’s Natsu who is in the painting since the mane looks like it’s made of sky flames.”

While the others were smiling and talking about that they might finally have a clue where Tsuna was, were Adel getting more worried since there was nothing in the painting indicating that her boss had landed at that time or another. She was in her own thoughts when she heard Reborn’s voice, “Don’t worry. We’ll get both of them back here one way or another.”

This earned Reborn a relaxed smile. But even if Reborn had said that they would get them back, was there one big problem. HOW could they get them back? He looked at the guardians for a moment, as he thought about it, but all he got was no answers which made Reborn make a quiet sigh. “I’m going to punish those two as soon as they are back…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Speak” – Japanese  
> “Talk” (bold) – Italian  
> 'what' – Thinking  
> (Oh god) – What the gao means

\---: Back to the past :---

 

Giotto was writing some paperwork while Tsuna was almost sleeping on the couch, not too far from him. Almost was the keyword since his HI had been acting up all morning and had just gotten worse, making him unable to sleep. “Gao raw…” **(Damn, that fucking intuition…)** Giotto looked surprised at Tsuna when he spoke. **“Tsuna, I know it’s only me who knows what you say right now, but please watch your tongue.”** Tsuna got up on all four and made a pout. “Gao, gao raow! Gao raw?” **(Geez primo, calm down! Can I go outside, please?)** Tsuna jumped over to the window when he heard Giotto with a chuckle.

 

The lion cub looking male looked at his ancestor who had put down the pen he had been writing with. **“Don’t worry Tsuna, you’ll get outside… my guardians and I were actually going to get a picture of us made today, so I wanted you to be in it too.”** Tsuna sat down and tilted his head in slight confusion, when the doors were suddenly opened with G rushing in through it, making both skies alert.

 

Tsuna was glad that neither was looking at him since he was not looking too well, since a headache that his HI had given him all day had suddenly skyrocketed with G’s arrival. **“Giotto, you have to follow me! Alaude caught someone looking like Cozart, so we placed him in one of the interrogation rooms. But we can’t really understand him. He’s speaking in another weird languish.”** While Giotto was confused by this, was Tsuna not having a doubt about who it was after G had said that the person looked like Cozart. “GAO!” (THAT’S ENMA!)

 

Tsuna’s shout made the two others in the room look surprised when Giotto’s HI told him that this new person could tell him about some of the things, that Tsuna had chosen to keep secret. **“G, take me to where you’re keeping the boy.”** G made a nod. The two was about to walk when it knocked on the door, and Daemon showed himself. **“The photographer has arrived primo.”** Giotto and G knew that the most important thing would be talking with the boy, but they had been waiting some time since it was hard to find a photographer who didn’t mind the Vongola and how they were acting.

 

Tsuna looked at the newest one to arrive and narrowed his eyes as he walked a bit closer to him. “Gao, gao raw!” **(Move it, you melon head!)**

Before Giotto could warn Tsuna’s target, had he already been pushed down on the ground and was being scratched in the face, by claws without being on fire. The other two in the room cringed as they saw the mist getting scratch marks on his face. It might not be bleeding when Giotto took Tsuna who was sticking his tongue out at Daemon, but both knew that those scratch marks wouldn’t leave before a day or two. **“Let’s stop before you make Daemon your personal human scratching post.”**

 

Tsuna wanted to see Enma but knew that he couldn’t go alone without making it suspicious and there was also his ancestor’s HI that he knew from himself that would alert the blonde. 'Huh… so this is what it’s like for those who try to lie over for me, or attempts to go behind my back…’ The thought of that he wouldn’t see Enma right away was damping Tsuna’s mood a little. He tried to shove that into the back of his mind as the four Vongola members walked into a room with something Tsuna vaguely remembered as an old camera.

 

 The other guardians were already in the room, having waited for Giotto and the other two to arrive. **“Sorry that we’re late, we had a little habit problem before we got here.”** Alaude glared at Giotto while taking out some handcuffs from one of his pockets. **“I’ll arrest you to death if that happens again primo”** Giotto looked a bit nervous at his cloud guardian before chuckling while looking at Daemon, who was glaring at Tsuna, who in turn was looking at the scratch marks on the face. His HI was telling him that something was not as it should be but thought that it was Enma who was the reason. Everyone either stood up or sat had Giotto’s sides when Tsuna jumped up on the blonde’s lap and sat down as he faced the camera and the one taking the picture.

 

It was only after the picture was taken that Tsuna remembered what the HI had been warning him about. “Gao rao…” (Oh no…) What he had forgotten was that this had been when the photo that was hanging in the hallway had been taken. ‘Hiiiiee, Reborn is going to kill me when or if I get back!’ Tsuna jumped down on the ground before running out of the room.

 

Tsuna didn’t even listen to Giotto who told him to come back. He didn’t know what way he was running until he had by pure instincts arrived at the rooms where he had seen Kyoya and Mukuro interrogate people, and sometimes Tsuna himself if he was in a sadistic mood. “Gao… Raw… GAO?!” (Okay… next problem…. HOW DO I OPEN THE DOOR?!) Tsuna jumped to try reaching the handle, but not even the tips of the helm touched it as he scratched on the door.

 

On the other side of the door inside the room was a certain red-head sitting nervously at a table. After Enma had been hit by what he thought was a missile, was the last thing he had thought he would see, someone who looked like that G person he had seen from those memories. He was about to fall into his own world when he heard something or someone scratching on the door. He didn’t know if he would be in trouble if he opened the door, but his curiosity got the best of him, so he walked over to the door and slowly opened it, but got hit by it in the face, by someone or something opening trying to open it at the same time.

 

Enma fell backward, down on his butt while swearing a bit inside before he heard some ‘gao’ing’ coming from the door and looked at the little sky which was getting up on all four, after having tripped by Enma opening the door. Enma got both a bit happy, since ‘Natsu’ being here would mean that Tsuna was close by but also a bit confused about why he was there in the first place.

 

Tsuna, on the other hand, wasn’t as confused as he knew he should be. He got up on all four while looking at Enma. ‘Lambo must have fired another missile with the ten-year bazooka… But I don’t know if it’s a good thing that it was Enma or not. His guardians might be searching for him…’ Those thoughts ran through his head as he heard Enma speak. “It’s good to see you Natsu, is Tsuna-kun here too?” Tsuna made a nod hoping that Enma could understand since they were from the same time. “Gao, gao raow!” (Enma, it’s me Tsuna!)

 

Tsuna’s hopes of the redhead understanding him were dashed, when Enma said with a smile and a nod. “Good. lead me to him please.” The lion cub looking boy was about to look sad when he heard voices talk in Italian and was pretty sure he knew who it was. The little sky moved, so he was between Enma and the door when Giotto and G appeared with Giotto having a look that told both time travelers that neither would be able to leave the room without answering the questions he was going to ask.

Giotto was sitting down at the table, watching as Enma slowly and nervously walked over to sit on the other side of the table. Tsuna felt sad for Enma since it would be Italian words against Japanese words. He suddenly got an idea, and jumped up on the table, slightly surprise scaring Enma and making Giotto raise an eyebrow as Tsuna looked at him. “Gao raw gao?” **(Primo, can you talk Japanese?)**

 

This question was some of the last things Giotto thought that Tsuna, who spoke so fluent Italian would ask. **“Yes, I do speak that language. why do you ask?”** Tsuna wanted to bang his head down on the table when the blonde heard the answer. He made a sigh, knowing that he had just asked something that wouldn’t go unanswered. “Gao!” (It’s because he’s Japanese!) Enma was a bit surprised that Giotto could understand who he believed was Natsu for a moment before he remembered that Tsuna could understand the little lion too, so he thought that maybe it was something that his friend got from his ancestor.

 

Enma smiled at the little lion before he heard the blonde speak. “So… How does a Japanese boy end up in the forest near the Vongola mansion, all the way here in Italy?” Enma was surprised over that primo knew that he was from Japan, but was also a little concerned about the different looks he got from the two skies. He got a drilling look from Giotto like the older would know the moment he would try to lie, while the look he got from the little lion was almost begging him not to say too personal information.

 

Giotto frowned over the look Enma gave the lion before looking nervous on him, making his HI warn him about something in the room. He didn’t show anything, but he was pretty sure that it wasn’t the boy who was the cause but something else that could be related to the kid when Enma spoke. “Well you see I-I was looking for my friend’s pet lion, and he usually likes that kind of forest, so I was just looking for Natsu there.”

 

Silence fell between the two and Giotto looked up at G. **“G, close the door. Nothing said or done in this room is going to be known by others than the four of us understand?”** When G made a nod with serious eyes, was Tsuna’s HI poking to him in the back of his mind, about something would happen to his closest friend was going to happen, and he didn’t want to take any chances. So he quickly stood in front of Enma as he growled at the two older persons who was surprised by the fact that it was it was now them that the little sky was growling at.

 

Tsuna narrowed his eyes as the flames his mane was made of, got bigger. “Gao…” (Keep your dirty hands away from my friend…) Out of all the people who were in the room, was Giotto the most surprised over that Tsuna would be snarling at him and G, but he wasn’t going to let his friend get hurt. He entered HDWM and glared at Tsuna as Enma backed away from the two skies, but got confused by the next the blonde don said; “I had no intentions to harm the boy Tsuna. But know that you’ll have to deal with more than just having no one to understand what you say if you want to hurt my family more than merely scratching…”

 

The tension in the room was thick until a little laugh was heard from Enma, making the other three look wondering at him. “I’m sorry but…” He paused for a moment with a smiled chuckle. “You two actually act a lot like each other!” While G was confused over what was being said, was Giotto and Tsuna now looking surprised on Enma before Tsuna slowly began to chuckle as much as he could as a lion cub while he realized how right the redhead’s words were.

 

Seeing the younger ones laughing made Giotto make a little smile of his own while getting out of his HDWM as the tension slowly disappeared. He looked for a moment at Tsuna, who jumped up on Enma’s shoulder as the compass eyed boy scratched him his favorite spot, making him purr before Giotto looked at G, **“G, can you ask one of the maids to get one of the guestrooms ready? It seems like we got a staying visitor.”** While G was complaining to Giotto, was Tsuna feeling sad from not being able to talk with Enma when he remembered something and looked at Giotto as G walked out of the room mumbling something about not wanting more unknown people in the building “Gao? Gao, gao raw?” (Primo? I have a guess on what happened last time, so can you try to use some of your harmony flames on me?)

 

Giotto was confused at first but quickly realized that Tsuna meant last time, as in last time at Cozart’s place. “Sure Tsuna, just be careful okay?” Enma had, had some questions, but had kept quiet the whole time until now. “Excuse me but… Why are you calling him Tsuna? The lion’s name is Natsu while it’s my friend who owns it, who is called Tsuna.” The chuckle that came from Giotto, who was blending his flames with Tsuna’s, made him even more confused than he already was. “Heh, why don’t say that to this little fella here?”

 

Tsuna who was feeling his ancestor’s flames, who was making his mane bigger as their sky flames mixed, coursing through him as he turned to look at Enma, smiling as much as he could as a lion. “It’s because it’s me Enma-kun!” As Tsuna’s tail waived, was Enma trying to process what he had just heard, “T… Tsuna-kun?”

 

Giotto looked at how happy the little lion boy was as he talked the redhead, who had blushed once or twice and had seemed to have more or less realized that it really was Tsuna. He could only try to imagine what it would be like to only having one person able to understand what he was saying which made his flames slowly but unnoticed changed from harmony sky flames to more destructive ones. The blonde was caught by the sight of the two friends that he didn’t realize that his flames were slowly becoming a sort of yin-yang with Tsuna’s until he noticed that the ‘fur’ was changing color to a mix between the yellow of the lion fur and Tsuna’s human skin color.

 

Giotto didn’t want to freak the other two out, so he removed his hand slowly as he looked calmly on Enma as both decimo’s turned to look at him. “So, Mister young-looking-version-of-my-friend-Cozart. Do you speak Italian at all?” This made Enma make a little smile and nod. “Yeah… I might not talk like I’ve been talking Italian my whole life but I should be okay. Plus, my name is Enma, sir…” Giotto smiled like it was the first time he had heard the name, even if he had heard Tsuna say it in the office.

 

(A small time skip was brought to you by a swearing pinkette)

 

Enma was laying on the bed in the room he had been allowed to borrow scratching Tsuna, who had placed himself on the redhead's chest with his eyes closed, on the spot which always made the little sky purr. “I never thought that we would ever be in this kind of situation… Do you think the others are looking for us?” Tsuna opened one of his eyes halfway up as he looked at Enma who stopped scratching for a minute with a half whiny half slightly annoyed growling. “Gao… Gao raou?” (Probably… But I didn’t tell you to stop scratching, did I?)

 

While Enma only heard gao’ing was there one thing that he always knew he could easily guess what his friend was saying making him chuckle. “Even when you look like Natsu is it easy to almost know what you say from the look in your beautiful eyes.” That comment surprised Tsuna and made him happy for once that he wasn’t in his human form since his face would be as red as Enma’s hair and Tsuna’s helm combined if that was possible. “G-Gao…” (S-Shut up and scratch me…)


	5. The collar of surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speak" - Japanise
> 
> (bold) "Speak" - Italian
> 
> 'thing' - Thinking
> 
> (Speak) - What the gao'ing means

Enma was sitting on the bed, chuckling by the sound of the sound of Tsuna’s lion cub form’s laugh, as he tickled the little sky. “I got you now Tsuna! Now suffer the tickle punishment!” Both time-travelers were too occupied, to notice that the door was slowly being opened by none other than Cozart and Giotto who whispered to his friend. **“I swear, that boy could easily be mistaken for being your son if it wasn’t for the fact that he is from Japan.”**

Cozart looked at his friend in the same fashion as he had when he heard Tsuna speak for the first time. Cozart looked at the boy inside the room. He could see where his friend got the idea from but couldn’t but look at the blonde and whisper. **“But I’m way too young to have a kid, let alone that old.”** Giotto just made a soft chuckle, not wanting to tease his friend too much, since he knew how Tsuna looked like as a human and had for some time.

 

Both Tsuna and Enma, who had stopped tickling the Tsuna, noticed the two grown-ups when Cozart had whispered. Enma looked at Tsuna who gave him a nod while having a calm look “Gao…” (Don’t worry…) Enma made a sigh as he picked Tsuna up and hugged him, “I wish there were some way for me to understand you without having primo in the same room...” This made Tsuna think hard of a way. He knew that there was someone who could maybe help them when Enma said the thing that made Tsuna remember. “You never told me who fixed your…” He took a sneak peek at the door to see if their ancestors had left them but could still see small glimpses of them, from the crack of the opened door. “Presents, from the party that I ruined because ‘someone’ had lied to me?”

 

 Giotto and Cozart looked at each other as they both raised a confused eyebrow while Tsuna looked up at Enma like he knew what ‘party’ the redhead was speaking of before leaving the door. But those words had also made Tsuna remember two things. The first one was that there was a chance that Talbot could help them, but the other thing was that Enma didn’t know that Daemon didn’t have plans about betraying the Vongola yet.

 

The little lion wiggled out of the hug, and jumped down on the floor, before looking up at Enma. “Gao, gao raow!” (I know who we can ask!) Tsuna knew that it could spell big trouble for them if Enma encountered Daemon and with Tsuna having no way to tell his friend about their enemy. Enma looked a bit confused at Tsuna as the little sky ran over to the door and looked at him while gao’ing. “What’s wrong? Do you want to show me something?” Enma looked at the door and saw that both of their ancestors were gone.

 

Enma was a little unsure if he should go outside since he knew nothing about ‘’time traveling’’ outside of the story Tsuna had told him, but he was also curious about where his friend wanted to go. They were lucky enough to get to the front door, which Enma was about to open when the time travelers heard the voice of a certain cloud. **“And where do you think you’re going?”** Enma looked like he didn’t know what to answer and was thinking of an excuse when he felt a paw on his leg and looked down at Tsuna, who was looking up at him with a look like he wanted to tell Enma something, “Gao raow.” (Tell him you are taking me for a walk.)

 

The red-head looked the lion in the eyes for a moment, before he figured out what the sky was trying to tell before he lifted the little lion up in his arms. **“I-I’m taking Tsuna out for a walk sir… he hasn’t been outside for some time, so I just wanted to take him outside…”** Both Enma and Tsuna looked at Alaude with kicked puppy eyes making the blonde blush and look away. **“Be sure to get back as soon as possible, or I’ll arrest you to death…”**

 

Enma made a slightly nervous nod as Tsuna made a huff, “Gao…” (Like ancestor, like descendant…) Enma looked down at the little lion and made a chuckle of the huff before heading out.

 

The red-head was walking peacefully through the woods with Tsuna sitting on his shoulder. Tsuna, who was in his own thoughts, was wondering if the Talbot of this time would help them when he heard Enma speak. “So… Where did you want to go anyway?” Tsuna thought about how to tell Enma about visiting Talbot when he got an idea and jumped down on the ground, in front of Enma. “Gao!” (We are searching for Talbot!) The little sky sat down with a smile and placed two of his paws on his helm.

 

Enma blinked a couple of times, before realizing what his friend was trying to say. “Oh, are we searching for the one who repaired your gear?” Enma smiled as he looked at Tsuna who was making a smiling nod and a confirming gao with a waving tail, but before they could go further into the forest, did they hear the voice of the one that they had been about to search for.

 

(Back at the Vongola mansion)

 

Giotto and Cozart had been in the kitchen to get some sweets for the two that the grown-ups were believing, still were in the bedroom. **“Well, if you are totally sure about the lion can talk by mixing different kinds of sky flames, why don’t you try to talk with the old man who made those rings for you?”** That question made Giotto confused for a moment before he figured out, who it was that his friend was talking about. **“Oh, you mean Talbot?”**

Giotto thought about it as they reached the door, **“Hmm… Talbot DO have the habit of doing some things that seemed otherwise impossible… perhaps if we asked, would he say yes to try to make something that could make Tsuna talk with us even when I’m not holding him…”** Giotto was about to open the door when both primos heard the voice of the one they had just spoken about chuckle and turned around to see Talbot. **“Don’t worry, I agreed when that young boy asked me the same question out in the forest.”**

Giotto and Cozart were trying to wrap their minds around what the elder had just said when Giotto realized something. **“Wait, what do you mean by ‘that young boy’?”** Talbot made a smile before turning around, **“I’ll send him home later, I’m sure the boy and his lion have found my house by now, but first do I need a little something from you Vongola.”**

(time skip was brought to you by those with scratching melon heads habits)

 

Enma was sitting at a table while looking out of the window. “I wonder why it’s taking him so long…” Enma had been glad that their ancestors hadn’t found out that they were from the future, but somewhere in the back of his mind was the thoughts of if it was even possible to get home starting to peek their head. Tsuna who was laying on the table, made a yawn as he wondered the same. He was happy that they had found Talbot and that he had agreed to help, but something bothered him… How would Talbot make others than Giotto understand what he was saying?

 

Tsuna was buried in his thoughts when he heard Enma make a little chuckle, which in turn made the little cub look up at the red-head who was trying to make a smirk. “Hey, don’t worry about this, I know it’s a bit weird to trust a stranger you just met, but the worst he could do was making you a collar, right?”

 

Both Enma and Tsuna imagined Tsuna with a collar making the little sky happy that the blushing couldn’t be seen on his fur, but was sure that Enma knew his face would be as red as his helm, from how he was laughing of the whined “Gao…” (Please stop it Enma…) It wasn’t long before they heard the door open and Talbot walked in and stopped by the table. **“The good news is that I might have found a way for your little friend with others like you wanted…”**

 

Enma looked happy when he heard the good news, but Tsuna wasn’t ready to celebrate just yet since he knew that ‘good news’ was always followed by ‘bad news'… Tsuna assumed that Talbot must have read his thoughts, because the old man smiled knowingly at him, **“The bad news is that it will probably take rest of the day, so you’ll have to entertain yourself while I make a translating collar for your lion.”** Talbot laughed of Enma’s blushing face as he left the room before the compass eyed tried to hide his face in his hands with a groan which confused Tsuna a little.

 

The little sky was happy that the ‘bad news’ was only that it would take Talbot some time to make whatever he was going to make, but Enma’s blushing was both a bit amusing but also a bit confusing, ‘I’ll have to ask him somehow later…’ The thoughts had only left his mind when Talbot’s words finally sunk in and his friend’s blushing much more understanding. “G… Gao…” (A… A collar…) Tsuna looked at Enma who was looking like he imagined something, and yet again was Tsuna thankful for his blushing not showing in his current form, “Gao… Gao RAWR ga?!” (Oh no… you are NOT imagining me with a collar, are you?!)

 

Even if Enma didn’t understand what Tsuna had asked, did he somehow still answer as he looked blushing away. “I think you would look cute with a collar…” If Tsuna wasn’t too occupied with gao’ing some protest would he probably have heard Talbot’s quiet chuckle. “Seems like someone is in love…” He shook his head with a smile before he continued with his work.

 

It was evening when a smiling Enma, who was carrying a grumpy looking Tsuna, walked in through the door but was greeted by none other than a smiling Giotto and G who was frowning and the first to speak. **“So. What were you doing at Talbot’s place all day?”** Tsuna, who was not in the mood for such questions, made a slight growl before saying something which made both Giotto and Enma unsure if they should take the chance to laugh a bit or just run. **“It’s none of your business you pink haired idiot…”**

Giotto was surprised over the fact that Tsuna had just spoken human words, without him holding the little lion but noticed that G was going to explode, so he ran over and grabbed one of Enma’s hand’s, “Run if you know what’s safe!” He had only said that when all three looked at a pissed off G who was aiming at them with his bow, **“My hair is red, damn it!”** Enma was yelling apologizes as he ran from the storm arrows while Giotto screamed something about G having promised not to use his bow inside the mansion while running after Enma.


End file.
